<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day on the Beach by KingofAutumnLeaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666896">Day on the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAutumnLeaves/pseuds/KingofAutumnLeaves'>KingofAutumnLeaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Forgive Me, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Team Skull (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAutumnLeaves/pseuds/KingofAutumnLeaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Hawthorn is an up-and-coming Pokemon professor who is constantly distracted from his work by the various cute guys he runs into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day on the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed and leaned back on the towel, ready to get some sun. After being cooped up in a lab all week, I really needed this break. Thankfully, Professor Kukui had been kind enough to loan me his pass to a private beach.</p><p>Closing my eyes, I tried to zone out and just focus on my tan. But I only got a few minutes of peace before it was interrupted. "Yo, this beach is totally lacking... just like the others." A Team Skull grunt was wandering around in just his bandanna and a tight speedo, doing something on his phone. "Not a single hottie anywhere..."</p><p><em>Is he looking for hookups?</em> I was tempted to call him over; I always had a thing for criminals, as weird as that sounded. But was that kind of thing even allowed on this beach?</p><p>The grunt, who couldn't have been over 21, turned his head and looked at me. He must've known I was staring, because he grabbed his crotch and winked. "Heyyy, just what I was looking for!" He walked over slowly, cockily, and I couldn't help but watch, already excited.</p><p>"Wanna have some fun, big boy~?" He asked, laying down on top of me as if it was nothing. My face went red as a Voltorb, and I could feel his bulge pressing into my soft stomach. "Cause I haven't seen an Ursaring like you in forever, and I need a good pounding~"</p><p>"C-can we do that here?" I asked, nervously placing my hands on his lower back. His body was so toned, and his butt was huge. I couldn't help but grab it, so round and perky. It was perfect for groping. </p><p>"Sure we can, there's no lifeguard or nothin'. This is one of those sex beaches." The grunt laughed, pulling down his bandanna so I could see his mouth. He had cute, pink lips and a small tongue piercing. "Nice tits, by the way. Do you like having them played with~?"</p><p>"Actually... y-yeah." I nodded, letting out a shocked gasp when he licked my nipple. "W-wait! We haven't even given each other our names yet. What am I gonna call you?"</p><p>"Chill out, big boy, it's just a hook up." He laughed. "I'm Ray. I don't mind you coming up with a new nickname, though~" He licked me again, lightly humping my gut.</p><p>"I'm Nick... And uh, if it isn't too weird, could you call me Daddy?" I gave Ray's bubble butt a squeeze, and a light slap. This wasn't my first hook up, but it was the first time I'd done anything in public.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah, gimme some sugar, Daddy~" Ray smashed his lips against mine in a sloppy, passionate kiss. I kissed back, pulling down his speedo to free his cock and sliding two fingers into his tight little ass.</p><p>"Mmm, Daddy, I'm starving~" He teased, pulling off and licking his lips. I grinned and pressed his face into my chest, knowing he was going to get more than he bargained for. The blue haired delinquent latched onto my nipple, sucking greedily.</p><p>I moaned as I felt him gulp down mouthfuls of milk, his cock rutting against my stomach. "You like that, little man? Feel free to drink as much as you want, I've got plenty~" I teased, spreading my fingers inside his tight hole. </p><p>"Fuck, I never met a guy who could do this before!" Ray pulled his head up and looked at me lustfully. "I gotta tell my friends about this! <em>After</em> we're done." I took my fingers out of him, letting the cute punk slam his newly loose ass down onto my awaiting cock. Both of us moaned, sounding like a pair of Pokemon in heat.</p><p>I sat up, pressing Ray's face into my chest. "Finish your milk, boy. Daddy doesn't want to have to punish you~" I teased, feeling him resume nursing. <em>Arceus</em>, it felt good to have a mouth on my chest. He mumbled something incoherent, closing his eyes and bouncing on my dick.</p><p>With Ray pressed up against my gut, my cock inside him, and our bodies rubbing up together, it didn't take long for him to cum. He let out a loud moan and came all over my stomach and chest, making a mess of the towel we were lying on. "Daddy~!" He cried out, letting go of my nipple.</p><p>"Fuck, I haven't cum that hard since the boss used me for the first time." The punk sighed, resting his head on my soft pecs. "Guess it's your turn now, big guy. Want me to get on my back so you can finish yourself off?"</p><p>"I like all fours better." I told him, wiping some of his cum off myself and tasting it. <em>Not bad</em>. "So get up, boy, Daddy's not finished with you~" I slapped his ass playfully as he pulled himself off my dick.</p><p>Ray got into the position and wiggled his ass. "Come on, Daddy, fill this slutty hole~" He teased, and I felt a shiver of excitement go up my spine. <em>Who talked like that outside of porn?</em> I'd have to do this again next time I met a Team Skull grunt...</p><p>"Gonna make you scream~" I slammed my manhood into him, and he cried out in a very satisfying way. "That's a good boy, you asked for this cock and now you're gonna take the whole thing~"  I started thrusting harder, pounding Ray's sweet spot repeatedly.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna need a new uniform after this..." He moaned, panting like an Arcanine. My belly rested on his back like a shelf, jiggling with every thrust. </p><p>I gave one last thrust before climaxing, filling the slutty grunt with my cum. I gripped his hips tightly, making sure not to pull out until my balls were completely empty. "Good boy, make sure to tell your friends about me~" I patted his bloated stomach playfully, sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, if I can still walk after that..." Ray groaned, rubbing his lower back. "Thanks for the dick, Daddy. See you around~" He got up and pulled his speedo back on, after shaking the sand out of it. Snapping a picture of me with his phone, he blew me a kiss and walked off.</p><p>I laid back on my towel, which now had a rather large cum stain on it. "I've got to ask Kukui where he got his pass... this place is worth the money."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>